twmfandomcom-20200215-history
Cast and Crew
Some pics and bios (From imdb, with additions) Edward Woodward ... Sergeant Howie. David Hemmings was Hardy's first choice for Howie but he had other commitments. Michael York, the second. Woodward, the third. Christopher Lee ... Lord Summerisle Diane Cilento ... Miss Rose Britt Ekland ... Willow Ingrid Pitt ... Librarian (Her role as a librarian was cut out. She plays the registrar.) Lindsay Kemp ... Alder MacGreagor Russell Waters ... Harbour Master Aubrey Morris ... Old Gardener / Gravedigger Irene Sunters ... May Morrison (also as Irene Sunter) (Katie Gardener, played the prostitute in the deleted mainland scene, was also considered for this role.) Walter Carr ... School Master Ian Campbell ... Oak (Bruno Remington was cast earlier in the cross-plot document.) Leslie Blackater ... Hairdresser (Her speaking role was cut out but she does appear in the Director's Cut.) Roy Boyd ... Broome Peter Brewis ... Musician (recorder, Jew's harp, harmonica, bass) Barbara Rafferty ... Woman with Baby (as Barbara Ann Brown) Juliet Cadzow ... Villager on Summerisle (as Juliette Cadzow) (Where is she seen?) Ross Campbell ... Communicant (Not in any finished version. Was scene shot?) Penny Cluer ... Gillie (Speaking role was cut.) Michael John Cole ... Musician (as Michael Cole) Kevin Collins ... Old Fisherman (He was cast as Harbour Master earlier. John Mulvaney was cast as the Old Fisherman in the cross-plot document.) Gerry Cowper ... Rowan Morrison (as Geraldine Cowper) Ian Cutler ... Musician (fiddler) Donald Eccles ... T.H. Lennox Myra Forsyth ... Mrs. Grimmond (Cut but shot) John Hallam ... P.C. McTaggert Alison Hughes ... Fiancée to Howie Charles Kearney ... Butcher Fiona Kennedy ... Holly (Jane Warner was cast earlier in the cross-plot document.) John MacGregor ... Baker (as John Macgregor) Jimmy MacKenzie ... Briar (as Jimmy Mackenzie) Lesley Mackie ... Daisy (also as Leslie Mackie) Jennifer Martin ... Myrtle Morrison Bernard Murray ... Musician (percussion, replaced on record by Michael Fry) Helen Norman ... Villager on Summerisle (She opens the door, wearing red, asking Howie what he is doing during the search scene, according to Steve P's website.) Lorraine Peters ... Girl on Grave, body double for Britt Ekland Tony Roper ... Postman (Tom Cottemar was cast earlier in the cross-plot document.) John Sharp ... Doctor Ewan (Patrick Newell was cast earlier in the cross-plot document.) Elizabeth Sinclair ... Villager on Summerisle (Where is she seen?) Andrew Tompkins ... Musician (guitar) Ian Wilson ... Communicant (Not in any version unless in background.) Richard Wren ... Ash Buchanan John Young ... Fishmonger S. Newton Anderson ... Landers (uncredited) (Who is Landers?) Paul Giovanni ... Musician (uncredited) - wrote music and lyrics for most of the music and sings Gently Johnny Gary Carpenter ... Musician (uncredited) Robin Hardy ... Minister (uncredited) participants of the orgy - students from the Bristol Old Vic theater school (Hardy) fire dancers - Scottish National Ballet dancers (Commentary from DVD, Cinefantastique) or a small ballet school in Edinburgh? Fiona Kennedy (Holly) included. Peter Shaffer - Punch stand-in (GC) Katie Gardener - Prostitute (mainland scene that never got into the movie) Tony Sympson - piano player in the mainland pub (never got into the movie) Touchwood - the goat in the Wicker Man The "cross-plot" document, in Brown's book, lists some others in various roles, including: John Mulvaney? - Old Fisherman Arthur Boland? - Surprised Man (Scene 110 which never made it into the movie.) Publican Moultner? ? - 1st Fisherman (from an early scene that never made it to the movie) Ian Robinson - 2nd Fisherman (from an early scene that never made it to the movie) Bruce White - Old Fisherman (from scene 1-2, which never made it to the movie) Plus: Antler dancers Tar Men (3) Sword dancers (6) Maypole dancers - from the Douglas Ewart High School, Gatehouse of Fleet. Included Steve McHarg, Michael Conway (Lives in Edinburgh. Has written for Punch and other newspapers.) Kathryn Soriani - model for a harvest festival photograph, possibly not used, not seen in the movie according to her.. Crew Directed by Robin Hardy Writing credits Anthony Shaffer (screenplay) He also does a cameo in the crowd scene by the cliffs and can be seen near the end where Howie says :They'll come looking for me." wearing a brown sport coat and green turtle- neck. (screencap) Produced by Peter Snell Original Music by Paul Giovanni (Also seen singing in the pub. Screencap) Cinematography by Harry Waxman (director of photography) Film Editing by Eric Boyd-Perkins Casting by Maggie Cartier Art Direction by Seamus Flannery Costume Design by Sue Yelland Makeup Department Jan Dorman .... hairdresser W.T. Partleton .... make-up (as Billy Partleton) Production Management Mike Gowans .... unit manager Ted Morley .... production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director Jake Wright .... assistant director Brian W. Cook .... second assistant director (uncredited) Vic Smith .... third assistant director (uncredited) Art Department Richard Rambaut .... assistant art director (uncredited) Sound Department Robin Gregory .... sound Bob Jones .... sound Vernon Messenger .... sound editor Camera and Electrical Department Peter Allwork .... photography: second unit John Brown .... still photographer James Devis .... camera operator (as Jimmy Devis) Mike Drew .... focus puller Chris Pinnock .... second assistant camera (uncredited) Ken Worringham .... camera operator (uncredited) Costume and Wardrobe Department Masada Wilmot .... wardrobe supervisor (Also did that on The Prisoner.) Editorial Department Denis Whitehouse .... assistant editor Music Department Gary Carpenter .... associate musical director Magnet .... music performers Other crew Beryl Harvey .... production secretary Stuart Hopps .... choreographer (as Stewart Hopps) Choreographed the sword dancers. Cilento choreographed the Fire Dance. Frank Law .... publicist Susanna Merry .... continuity (as Sue Merry) Jilda Smith .... location manager Craig Miller .... marketing consultant (uncredited) Annie Ross .... dubbing voice: Britt Ekland (uncredited)